Kurogane's training day with Soudai
Kuroganehojotaru: Kurogane sat outside, leaned against one of the buildings as he just stared at the murky grey sky that seemed to stretch on to forever. He closed his eyes as he began to dream of things, something already happened, some things that have yet to transpire, seeing himself as a mighty shinobi, using Ninjutsu with such ease, making grand earth sculptures and other sorts of machinations. His dreams go on for what seems like forever until he feels something wet drip on his face, making his eyes open up,thinking it was about to rain. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sat not too far away, remembering the time she gave the boy his academy grad test and he was surprised that he passed. Soudai wasn't surprised that he passed but she wished he had more confidence in himself at the time. Someday that will change, she was sure of it, all Iwagakurians became confident and strong, like the raging waterfalls or the towering mountains around them. "Hey boy!" She beckoned him over, Soudai wearing her usual and wielding her usual. It was another day for her here, seemed her own student had been sick as of late and they hadn't begun her training, it was getting boring and she would do something with him. Kuroganehojotaru: -“Huh?” he looks around a few times, seeing the silvery-white haired Soudai standing a ways from him, he rolled to his feet and stood up, walking to her and smiles “Hi..” He waves to her a bit shyly, but forcing himself to not just up and run away to hide somewhere from his nervous of talking to people. He was alright when talking to Hyoneko or Ceryn, but adults were another thing altogether “D-did you want something Sensei-Soudai?” NamikazeSoudai: "How is your training going?" She asked softly, having not paid too much to his progress since he became a genin. She hadn't seen her other jounins in a while either, she was beginning to think she was abandoned in the village, although there were still citizens and her sister. Maybe they were off on a mission together..Cassiel and Setsu on a mission together, probably at one another's throat. Kuroganehojotaru: "Um.. pretty much just training with Hyoneko and Rokon chan... i havent seen Cass-Sensei.. in i dont know how long.." he stared up at her with those brown orbs, not sure what else to say "I've had lunch with ceryn, hyoneko,rokon and Lady Jinora.." NamikazeSoudai: "How about some training with me then?" She offered, reaching back for her sword...But putting it aside and stretching. "Ahh that can ache the body sometimes.." She giggled, wondering if he thought it was meant for him and his training. "Tell me, what do you want to focus learning the most?" Kuroganehojotaru: "Um.. well the people at the academy said i was really good at ninjutsu..." he says, a bit confidantly "And my weakest would be" he fished around in his pockets and pulled out a small slip of paper, looking down at it as he read it "speed.." NamikazeSoudai: "Well then.." She smiled. "Give me ten laps around the village. After that, we will do something ninjutsu related." She told him, literally, pointing off to start and wouldn't take a no for a answer. She knew it was best to focus on weaknesses so they became better, some people thought just focusing in one area was the best method, and sure you became strong in that field, stronger than others perhaps. But shinobis needed usually the whole arsenal of skills to survive. Kuroganehojotaru: -He looked up at her with a bit of a sour look on his face, was she serious? Ten laps around a village as big as this? He let out a soft sigh, looking up into her face, seeing that same adamant look in her eyes that the academy proctors had. He resigned himself to his fate of running around, he ran towards the village entrance and began his long trek of rounding the village ten times, passing the entrance again, again and again, groaning out in soreness and pain as the fifth lap came around, feeling his legs burn and tighten, but gritting his teeth and kept pumping his legs one after another in front of him, not wanting to look back in front of Soudai. He growled out to himself silently as he tried everything he could think of to keep going, even though his legs felt like they were going to melt off from how much they were burning. NamikazeSoudai: She didn't point out at first, letting him run if he wanted to. But when the signs of his tiredness begun to kick in she finally called out.. "...Why are you running?! I said laps, i didn't say how much speed.." She giggled, having been sitting down watching him for that time and now fell back with her laughter. She straightened back up though quickly, beckoning Kurogane over. "Rest a moment, drink some water. Then we will begin the ninjutsu training.." She informed the genin, standing up herself and stretching a bit, practicing all the handseals she could think of for one purpose..To let Kuro's mind wander onto what was coming.. Kuroganehojotaru: Around the tenth lap he heard her beckon out to him and he slowly stopped, coming to a rough halt, almost falling over as the forward momentum of him running as fast as he could for a long as he could, somehow misunderstanding what she had meant for him. Once he hears what she was saying, he throws his hands up into the air “No running..? gah.. I am such an idiot..” He gasped softly as he panted heavily, slowly walking over to him and taking a seat in front of her as she began to weave all sorts of handseals, getting excited for he thought this was going to lead into the ninjutsu part of what she had planned for him to do NamikazeSoudai: She guides him over to a source of water and does her handseals, Dragon → Tiger → Hare; she inhaled and blew out, spreading water from the jutsu Violet Water Wave, down around Kurogane in a healthy amount. "aannddd..Stand on top of the water." She told him, the waves were quick now, it would be a hard thing to do at first for an inexperienced shinobi like Kurogane, or so she assumed. The water that came from the waterfall was a bit further away than the other ones, there would be no sudden massive wave for him or her to worry about. Kuroganehojotaru: -He looks up as she walks him over to the said water source and watches her doing the handsigns, fascinated with them, stopping himself short of squealing with glee at the sight of a ninjutsu, watching her manipulate the water with such ease, he looked over like she was crazy as she pretty much told him to literally ‘ride the waves’ “Um.. ok” He looked at the rippling waters and gulped, placing his palms together and closing his eyes he then focused on building chakra to his feet. After a minute he felt confident enough to try it. He took a few steps back and then ran forward jumping at the water,doing his best to keep his concentration as solid as possible. As he got atop the wild waves, he jostled about like he was about to fall over, but wiggled about,having a quite a few close calls, but having just enough of leverage due to his coat, to keep him from falling over. His teeth grit tightly with his palms still tightly clenched together which helped him keep his focus. NamikazeSoudai: She reached down and splashed the water up at him, people knowing her should have seen it coming and if Kuro hung around her more he would soon know.. She didn't mind people getting wet, making a fool of themselves, making them embarrassed, she wanted to have fun and why not? "How you holding up?" She asked with a grin, wondering if he fell in or not. Kuroganehojotaru: -He squealed out and finally let his hands apart,wildly swinging them around,before noticing the water being slung at him,he grit his teeth as he leant over as much as he could without breaking his back,still getting splashed with the water and then falling in,having that broken his focus NamikazeSoudai: "Well stop playing fish. Come back up and try again." she demanded, like it was all his fault that he had fallen in in the first place. She grinned, sitting down by the edge and waiting..waiting for a moment where she would splash again or create more waves. "So tell me about yourself. Siblings? Always lived in Iwa? What is your favorite restaurant?" Either she wanted to know or was just trying to distract him.. Kuroganehojotaru: He held his breath as he swam back to the surface and climbed out, groaning as he fell over, laying there for a few seconds, coughing up a bit of water as he got back to his feet "Um.. no siblings.. yes, always lived here.. and i guess the sushi parlor.. "He grunted out as he jumped back onto the waves, resuming his wiggle-waggle ritual as he tried to mount the wave once again NamikazeSoudai: She smiled a bit, waiting for him to gain a foothold.. "Sushi huh? I do enjoy a lot of food, sushi being one of them, but my favorite place is little booth that grills up seafood every day.. Not a lot of people know about it..But so delicious. So sinfully.." She drooled thinking about it; maybe her tactic was to make him hungry now? "Well the waves are dying, brace yourself." She stood up and did the handseals again for the violet water wave, shooting it into the pool of water creating tough waves to ride. Kuroganehojotaru: He leaned down and flooded his legs as much chakra while trying to keep a steady bit circulating into he soles of his, as he thought as it would take to do what he planning, she was trying to distract and confuse him, As he saw the violent water wave shoot into the pool once again, he let out a yell as he jumped into the air about a foot, maybe a foot and a half to avoid the kickup of water that happened, as he came back down he panicked and focused the chakra he had in his legs to his palms, forgetting to re-do the focus on his feet. He grit his teeth in a painful display as his face turned red quite rapidly from the exertion he caused himself, the pain in his arms so intense, from having to use them in such a way so quickly. His legs kicked back and forth a few times to help him keep his balance as he started to whine out softly from how much pain his arms were in. “How.. long.. do I have to keep.. this up??” NamikazeSoudai: "When you tell me your finished." She said kindly. "A sword of advice though, try to move with the wave more, if a wall of water comes then go ride over the wall.." It sounded a lot harder than it was of course, but for someone like Soudai who was so used to it, perhaps it was as easy as that by now? She sat back, becoming quiet and letting Kuro deal with these waves for a bit, perhaps she was done after a while she wasn't doing anything and the waves were dying down. "Mm..that crab sounds good.." She mumbled softly, standing up from the group and walking off towards the city.. Once she was out of view of him she body flicked above the boy and quickly did the handseals for Violet water wave again and blasted it down, though she had purposely said the handseals and jutsu name out loud for Kurogane to hear them so he could move. This time it was aiming down at him rather than the pool of water, she wanted to see if he would lose focus and sink in or keep his focus and move off, perhaps even attack back. Kuroganehojotaru: He tried to even out the chakra from his hands to his feet, now kicking until he fell forward, now hovering on all fours as he slowly got up to his feet. "Phew that was a close one.." He suddenly got a sickening dreadful feeling as he heard the same words being called out again, he let out an exasperated sigh and jumped from the wave that was dying away, he skids across the ground and quickly scampers to his feet, coughing slightly as he spins around, reaching back into his kunai pouch and pulling one out, tossing it at where she was as he took his footing again. NamikazeSoudai: She didn't expect him to throw a kunai at her, but she knew it was a chance that he would attack her back. She turned her body around and let the kunai bounce off the back of her sword, not harming it or her, and came down on top of the water with grace. "Hey slow down slugger." She held up her hands. "I surrendered." She joked, stepping out off of the water and onto land again, she seemed happy still, was there anything that would take away her good attitude? "Well i think i am done. Good job, go get a good meal or something." She suggested that last part, but she knew she was going to go get some food, all that teasing him with food made herself hungry. Kuroganehojotaru: He panted heavily as pretty much his entire body was now slumped forward from all the chakra use, he looked up to her with a soft smile “That…sounds like a good idea.. “ He then took a couple steps and fells over, plopping over onto the ground with a soft thud, groaning softly as he had little energy left “Maybe.. When I wake up...” and with that, he took a long nap